


Запах счастья

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: На заявку: Цубаса, Курогане-Фай. Мпрег, Фаю это очень не нравится, но зато нравится Курогане, и он Фаю всячески помогает. Уже после превращения Фая в вампира, и они оба втайне очень надеются, что потомок получится не-вампиром.Ангсто-флаффная версия.





	Запах счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: мпрег, обоснуй скончался в страшных муках еще на стадии заявки и был похоронен в ближайшем лесу со всеми полагающимися ритуальными танцами при написании. Поэтому читать на свой страх и риск. Плюс АУ с середины глав про Инфинити.  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

Сегодня выходной в напряженной турнирной таблице боев, и все тратят его на себя... День проходит хорошо.  
Но когда Сакура с Шаораном возвращаются с вечерней прогулки и останавливаются на лестничной клетке, пока Сакура ищет ключи, они слышат доносящиеся из квартиры голоса и замирают. Разговор ведется на повышенных тонах, неужели ссора?.. Ведь когда они уходили, все было тихо.  
\- ... соображаешь?! Три месяца! Три долбанных месяца! - Голос становится глуше, словно кричавший переводит дыхание. - ...лать уже по-любому поздно!  
Что звучит в ответ, дети не могут разобрать, но крик раздается вновь:  
\- Ты псих! Вспомни сам! Три месяца назад.... - судя по интонациям, говорящий ругается, и Шаоран безумно рад, что он не знает этот язык - а, значит, он незнаком и принцессе и она тоже не понимает слов. Говорящий продолжает: - ...А до этого в Токио! Ты понимаешь, что это значит?! Токио! С его кислотными дождями, отвратительной экологией и полной антисанитарией, да там даже врача не было, чтобы нормально сделать перевязку! Да кто знает, что я мог там подцепить, кроме крови вампира?!  
Сакура застывает, вставив ключ в замок и прижав ладонь к округлившемуся от ужаса рту. Шаоран морщится. Значит, это голос Фай-сана. Плохо дело. Дети никогда не подозревали, что маг может так кричать. Похоже, в этот раз все серьезно. В квартире разбивается что-то тяжелое, и уже привычный им голос Фая заканчивает почти спокойно:  
\- И если ты после всего этого хочешь.... - маг замолкает на мгновение, потом истерично смеется: - то ты даже более ненормален, чем я!  
Сакура наконец проворачивает ключ, дверь распахивается и, бегом миновав прихожую, дети вваливаются в гостиную и во все глаза смотрят на взрослых.  
Судя по всему, громкая стадия истерики уже миновала, все, что могло быть кинуто в стену и разбито, лежит по углам гостиной кучками битого материала, и теперь Фай сидит на диване, уперев локти в колени и низко опустив голову. Курогане стоит сбоку, почти касаясь пальцами плеча блондина, но все же не дотрагивается до него.  
\- Курогане-сан, Фай-сан, что случилось?! - на одном дыхании обеспокоено выпаливают принцесса и Мокона.  
Ниндзя молчит, погруженный в свои мысли. Фай поднимает голову, секунду смотрит на подростков, потом в голубом глазу вспыхивает почти физически ощутимая злость - Шаоран невольно делает шаг вперед, стараясь, чтобы Сакура оказалась у него за спиной - но маг лишь с силой впечатывает в подлокотник дивана распечатки, что до этого сжимал в руках, и встает:  
\- А вот теперь, Куро-ня, объясняй сам. Если сможешь.  
От холода в его голосе все вздрагивают. Маг уходит, оставляя растерянных детей и Мокону наедине с Курогане. Ниндзя подбирает бумаги и грустно хмыкает. Сакура прищуривается.  
\- Простите, что вмешиваюсь, Курогане-сан, но вы сегодня должны были забрать результаты анализов Фай-сана? Это они так его... - она мнется, подбирая слово, потом думает, что хуже уже не сделает: - расстроили?  
Ниндзя молча кивает. Это началось полтора месяца назад. То, что магу плохо по утрам, первой приметила Сакура. Фай и так не был совой, а в последнее время он вскакивает вообще ни свет ни заря. Сакура как-то столкнулась с ним на кухне в районе пяти утра. Ей не спалось, а вот маг со стаканом воды в руке, да еще зажимавший себе рот, показался девочке странным. Но расспросить она толком не успела, потому что он лишь кивнул ей и быстро ушел к себе. Странное дело, хотя она точно знала, что Фай-сан встает рано, достучаться до него утром не представлялось возможным - он просто не откликался и не открывал. Поэтому будил его обычно Курогане. К тому же, то ли от расписания турниров и переутомления, то ли от чего-то еще маг последнее время был белым, как смерть. Он никогда не мог похвастаться загаром, но Сакуре казалось, что он побледнел еще больше. Вдобавок маг постоянно мерз, его турнирный наряд теперь был оторочен мехом, наглухо застегнут и дополнен перчатками.  
Принцесса подозревала, что было что-то еще, потому что неделю назад терпение Курогане лопнуло и он чуть ли не силой потащил мага в подведомственный семье Игла медицинский комплекс на обследование. Что и как могли местные врачи наобследовать, Сакура даже не хотела думать. Вряд ли в этом мире был хоть еще один вампир. Они провели там целый день, а на следующее утро здоровье Фая отступило на второй план: бои пошли практически каждый вечер. И, видимо, сегодня доставили результаты анализов.  
Шаоран, успевший уже наведаться на кухню, возвращается, усаживает ниндзя на диван и подает ему стакан.  
\- Пейте, Курогане-сан. Это коньяк,- поясняет он на немой вопрос. - И объясните, пожалуйста, что здесь произошло.  
Сакура присаживается рядом и успокаивающе гладит ниндзя по руке. Курогане залпом выпивает алкоголь, секунду смотрит на противоположную стену, потом, видимо, приходит в себя. Накрывает ладонью руку Сакуры и улыбается углами губ присевшему на корточки перед диваном Шаорану:  
\- Я завтра все расскажу, хорошо? А сейчас идемте спать.  
Он отдает Шаорану стакан, хватает за уши Мокону и быстро уходит в спальню. Принцесса остается сидеть и думать, показалось ей или написанное в графе "диагноз" действительно начиналось с "бере....". Из раздумий ее выводит мягкий голос Шаорана.  
\- Сакура-чан, давай подождем до утра и тогда будем думать, что делать дальше.  
Девочка кивает, и они расходятся по своим комнатам. Дом замирает в тревожном ожидании.

Курогане запирает за собой дверь, сажает Мокону на постель и подходит к окну. Пару минут стоит, сжимая пальцами виски и глядя на пейзаж снаружи, потом поворачивается к зверьку.  
\- Соедини меня с ведьмой.  
Мокона то ли устала, то ли до сих пор еще напугана истерикой мага, но она даже не пытается шутить. Ждать приходится довольно долго. Наконец, на стене появляется изображение зевающей Ведьмы Измерений. На ней пижама, неизменный мундштук в тонких пальцах, на столе лежит прикрытый ноутбук.  
\- И тебе доброй ночи. Я понимаю, дело срочное? - Юко на удивление серьезна.  
Курогане кивает, просит усыпить Мокону и начинает обрисовывать ситуацию, стараясь не оставлять ей возможности задавать вопросы или ехидничать. Разумеется, он рассказывает далеко не все, но женщина более чем способна сложить два и два. Она не кажется шокированной, лишь чуть удивленной, но Курогане усмехается про себя, подмечая, как меняется выражение ее лица. В этот момент Юко выглядит такой... нормальной, что хочется рассмеяться и сказать ей, чтобы прекратила строить из себя невесть что. "Невесть что" носит название Ведьмы измерений и через мгновение возвращается на место.  
\- Миленько, - комментирует она. - Так, а чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Курогане делает глубокий вдох и начинает озвучивать желание... Следующие полчаса они спорят о формулировке. Курогане знает, что пытается получить почти невозможное и заплатить одну цену за десяток желаний, но у него и так уже мало что осталось для оплаты. Юко то ли понимает, то ли устала и невнимательна, то ли просто идет навстречу, но озвученная ей цена вызывает у Курогане вздох облегчения.  
\- Я исполню его, - говорит Юко, заключая сделку. И усмехается. Впервые - по-доброму. - Тогда увидимся завтра. И - удачи, она тебе понадобится.  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, - вежливо благодарит ее Курогане и прощается.

Курогане успевает утром съездить к Иглу, договориться, что заказанное сделают в течение пары часов и доставят им на квартиру. И возвращается домой как раз когда дети заканчивают завтрак. Сказать, что разговор получается странным, дерганным и неприятным для всех, значит не сказать ничего. Но странное дело, в глазах подростков лишь взрослое понимание, толика сочувствия и... радость? Курогане гонит эту мысль прочь. Он озвучивает план дальнейших действий, а сам ловит взгляды детей и внутренне рад, что там нет ни отвращения, ни ужаса. Он не отдает себе отчет, насколько привязался к ним. Какое-то время все трое молчат, потом Сакура просит оставить их с Шаораном наедине. Курогане кивает и идет будить Фая...

Фай опирается руками о раковину, медленно, тяжело дышит и всматривается в зеркало. Белая, как мел, кожа, синяки под глазами, бескровные губы, резко обозначившиеся скулы. Вот правду говорят, краше в гроб кладут! Ну почему, почему его никто не предупредил о возможных побочных эффектах?! Да лучше умереть, чем выносить такое! Магу отчаянно жаль себя, до слез. Но нельзя. Хватит, наплакался в детстве. Слезами делу не поможешь. Ну почему? Ну неужели кто-то наверху решил, что ему мало было мучений в жизни? За что ему такое? Он не успевает додумать, желудок опять скручивает... Вытирая рот, Фай почти готов обрадоваться: вчерашний ужин он успел переварить, и сейчас его лишь ломает спазмами сухой рвоты. Такое было пару раз в начале, когда он пытался пить чужую кровь, его жестоко тошнило; он и так может питаться лишь кровью Курогане, если и на нее пойдет такая же реакция, то плохо дело…  
Застрять в ванной на час - почти ерунда, по крайней мере, есть не хочется… Да что ж такое-то? Сознание на секунду блекнет, а когда возвращается, Фай обнаруживает стоящего рядом Курогане, который осторожно поддерживает его и поглаживает по спине. Резь в желудке потихоньку отступает, то ли от тепла чужого тела рядом, то ли просто… Маг медленно дышит и понемногу расслабляется.  
\- Все, идем обратно?  
Сил на ответ нет, да Курогане он и не нужен. Ниндзя аккуратно подхватывает его на руки, выходит из ванной и садится на постель, не отпуская Фая. Оба молчат. Фай отчаянно желается, чтобы вчерашний день был лишь приснившимся кошмаром. Но вампирам не снятся сны, тем более, кошмары. Это реальность, и она длится. Ниндзя успокаивающе гладит его и спрашивает о самочувствии. От этого становится чуть легче. Все изменилось за один день. Слишком резко, слишком неожиданно и... Да все слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой! И в то же время все осталось неизменным.  
\- Ты теперь каждую минуту будешь задавать мне этот вопрос?  
\- Нет, не каждую.  
\- Нормально, наверное, - пожимает плечами Фай. - Честно, я не знаю. А... а что вообще теперь?.. - он не заканчивает вопрос. Он просто не знает, как его закончить. Что теперь будет? Что теперь будем делать мы? Что теперь между нами? Но все равно он совершенно не готов к ответу Курогане:  
\- Мы переезжаем.  
\- Куда?! - Фай пытается отшатнуться, но Курогане не дает, притягивая к себе. Проще позволить, чем вырываться, и маг нехотя уступает. К тому же, поза позволяет ему заглянуть в глаза ниндзя. Тот не издевается, через секунду понимает Фай.  
\- Так куда мы переезжаем и почему?  
Курогане выкладывает свой план. Фай вцепляется в его плечи, словно пытаясь найти опору, и тихо шепчет:  
\- Ты сумасшедший! Почему, по-че-му?! Это неправильно, так не должно быть! Так не может быть! Ты ведь хотел вернуться домой! Черт, да это она должна быть сейчас здесь, с тобой! Она, не я! И ты даже не можешь быть уверен, что...  
\- Все будет нормально, - улыбается Курогане в светлые волосы. - Мы справимся.  
\- Да ничего подобного! Курогане, посмотри на меня! - Фай отшатывается, насколько это вообще возможно в объятиях. - Я мужчина, если ты как-то пропустил этот факт! И в Токио я стал вампиром. Вампиром, мать их, а не женщиной! Я не могу забеременеть, я не могу выносить ребенка, я не могу... - Фай всхлипывает, ему даже думать об это страшно, не то что произнести.  
Курогане думает, что две истерики подряд не выдержит даже он, и затыкает магу рот поцелуем, который выходит глубоким, отчаянным и очень нежным. Оторвавшись от чужих губ, ниндзя прикладывает к ним палец и быстро отвечает, не давая и слова вставить:  
\- Фай, я в курсе, что ты мужчина, и нет, я никогда в жизни не хотел бы, чтобы ты был женщиной. Я тоже понятия не имею, как так вышло, и сама ситуация отдает бредом и кошмарным сном, но ты слышал врача, аборт делать уже не только поздно, а небезопасно в первую очередь для тебя. Нет, я никогда даже не думал о ней так... - он умолкает, ерошит волосы магу. - В общем, мы переезжаем, с Ведьмой я уже разговаривал.  
\- Да? - скептически откликается Фай. - И что, она содрала с тебя три шкуры?  
\- Да не то чтобы. Ладно, приводи себя в порядок. И выходи в гостиную. Я рассказал детям, посмотрим, что они решили.  
\- Ты... рассказал? - Фай глотает ртом воздух и стремительно заливается краской.  
\- Только факт, и ты знаешь, по-моему, их уже сложно чем-то удивить, при нашей-то жизни. По крайней мере, они даже в обморок не рухнули.  
В довольного собой Курогане впечатывается подушка, подкрепленная приказом выметаться и оставить мага одного. Ниндзя не рискует и выполняет...

Когда Фай через полчаса выходит в гостиную, троица сидит на диване и что-то бурно обсуждает. Сакура поворачивается к нему и радостно восклицает:  
\- Фай-сан, мы решили и переезжаем с вами!  
Маг оглушен. Курогане вздыхает, закатывая глаза к потолку. Шаоран сидит на подлокотнике дивана, держит принцессу за руку и поясняет:  
\- Сакура-чан решила, что вполне сможет обойтись без остальных воспоминаний, ведь за время нашего путешествия она получила новые.  
\- Конечно, это немножко грустно, - подтверждает принцесса, - но ведь я помню родителей, и Тою, и Юкито, и жителей Клоу, мне хватит, я думаю. Живут же люди с потерей памяти! К тому же, начать с чистого листа ведь интересно! Редко у кого бывает такая возможность.  
Фай мог бы с ней поспорить, но девочка так радостно все это вываливает, что ему не хочется. Вместо этого он смотрит на Шаорана. Тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Я могу исполнить свое обещание, но будет ли смысл, если она откажется их принимать?  
Курогане смотрит на них, и все трое молча понимают невысказанное: "А так я смогу быть рядом и, возможно, сделать ее счастливой".  
\- Значит, решение окончательное? - Магу одновременно и смешно, и хочется опять сорваться. Они ведут себя так, словно он тоже уже дал согласие на переезд. С другой стороны - что еще он может сделать?..

Ичихара Юко не производит впечатления радушной хозяйки, но находит создавшуюся ситуацию достаточно забавной, чтобы поучаствовать в ней. Компания временно останавливается в ее доме, она помогает Фаю уладить формальности и отправить детей в школу, где учатся Ватануки и Доумеки. Это решение самих подростков, а пакет, который принес посыльный Игла накануне их отбытия из Инфинити, содержал документы на опекунство, сделанные в корпорации по образцу местных. Фаю неимоверно интересно, как Курогане выторговал у Юко такое: нормальную - по местным меркам - жизнь, возможность для детей учиться, а для себя - работать. На вопрос о цене ведьма и ниндзя лишь улыбаются и переводят разговор на другую тему. Работа, кстати, находится быстро, но, когда ниндзя сообщает, где будет работать, Юко долго смеется. Остальные не видят ничего смешного в словосочетании "отдел охраны корпорации КЛАМП".  
Решение же Фая искать работу встречает единодушный протест всех его спутников, более того, к ним присоединяется ведьма, сообщающая, что в этом нет нужды - из-за желания Курогане. Маг спорит, злится, не разговаривает, но сдается через пару дней, когда неимоверно усталый после рабочего дня Курогане приходит в его спальню, обнимает со спины, крепко прижимая к себе, и шепчет: "Нет уж, я не могу потерять еще и вас. Фай, пожалуйста, перестань и позволь мне...". И блондин сдается, чувствуя затылком теплое дыхание и ощущая чужую горячую ладонь на своем животе. Он разворачивается и внимательно смотрит на Курогане. Темные пряди падают на лоб, красные глаза устало полуприкрыты ресницами, но в их глубине столько нежности, заботы и обожания, сколько Фай не видел никогда в своей жизни. Поцелуй осторожен, даже слишком, в нем все, что Курогане не может сказать вслух. И мага отпускает. Он не знает, чем все закончится, но все, что он сейчас может, - это расслабиться и плыть по течению...  
Остальные поцелуи оказываются такими же, словно ниндзя боится поцеловать его нормально, и Фай не выдерживает:  
\- Я не стеклянный!  
\- Знаю. Но сейчас ты даже хуже! Такой же хрупкий.  
\- Куро-сама! - Фаю хочется возмутиться, все и так зашло слишком далеко, но Курогане перехватывает его ладонь на уровне груди, переворачивает ее и целует запястье, прослеживая языком обозначившиеся под кожей вены.  
\- Шшш, дети спят! Лучше иди сюда, - он притягивает мага обратно, тот и так уже практически лежит на нем. - И да, я рад. Тому, что это ты.  
\- Я ж говорю - ненормальный! - Фай устраивается поудобнее. - Как можно такому радоваться?  
\- Тебе не понять, - обиженно-серьезно отвечает Курогане. - Всю жизнь хотел семью. Чтобы не из чувства долга, а по любви. Получил.  
\- Это считать официальным признанием? - по голосу Фая слышно, что он улыбается.  
\- Пока не знаю, - ворчит Курогане, накрывая их одеялом.

Неделя после переезда оказывается суматошной для всех. Привыкнуть к новой обстановке, разобраться с вещами, запомнить, где что лежит. Это так странно и непривычно - знать, что у каждой вещи теперь постоянное место и можно не бояться, что все переменится в момент. Утренняя тошнота потихоньку отступает, перестает быть такой болезненной и длительной, и у Фая улучшается настроение. Можно попытаться хоть немного запомнить район, дорогу до школы/работы, магазины, окрестности, можно погулять по округе в поисках мест, куда можно будет наведаться потом. Ватануки улыбается и отнекивается, что трое помощников в магазине ему совершенно точно не нужны. Сакура и Шаоран с помощью его, Доумеки и Химавари делают домашнее задание, им нравится школа и одноклассники. Их можно понять - они никогда не учились в централизованной системе образования, им все внове и все интересно. Фай находит кулинарную книгу и пробует готовить, пока все заняты. Первый блин выходит комом, вампиры не чувствуют вкус человеческой еды, но Ватануки придумывает выход: если все делать строго по рецепту и давать кому-то пробовать в процессе, то получается весьма неплохо. Курогане нет дома практически целый день, но вечера он предпочитает проводить в гостиной, просто смотрит на всю компанию плюс Мару и Моро, расположившихся на и вокруг дивана с книгами, учебниками или настольной игрой. Юко обычно сидит в кресле чуть поодаль с журналом или ноутбуком и улыбается.  
\- Они такие... шумные, - замечает как-то Курогане, сталкиваясь с ней в дверях и останавливаясь на пару минут обозреть картину. Юко смеется.  
\- О нет, это еще тихие. Шум будет через полгода.

Со всей этой суматохой Фай незаметно для себя расслабляется и начинает привыкать к новому миру, поэтому слова Курогане, что завтра они едут на обследование, становятся для него неожиданностью. Он пытается протестовать, не привлекая внимания остальных, уверяет, что с ним все хорошо, но это на корню пресекает Юко, заглянувшая к ним в комнату.  
\- Будешь возмущаться, поеду с вами! - грозит она.  
Маг не знает, как реагировать на такое.

Врачи медицинского комплекса КЛАМП, куда отправила их Юко, не делают круглые глаза и не кажутся такими уж шокироваными. Фай не может отделаться от ощущения, что его рассматривают как ходячую диковинку, до которой наконец дорвались и сделают все возможное для исследования, описания и внесения в Красную книгу. Количество тестов и анализов, что могут дать хоть какие-то результаты при его организме, оказывается огромным. От них голова идет кругом, поэтому кушетка в кабинете УЗИ воспринимается Фаем как филиал рая на земле. Гель на коже холодный, рука Курогане в ладони теплая, сканер, перемещающийся по животу, щекочется. Фаю все равно, ему просто хочется вот так лежать и отдыхать. Курогане молчит, он тоже успел понервничать из-за возможного плохого отношения к Фаю, но все прошло на удивление неплохо, а персонал вежлив, корректен и знает свое дело. Из расслабленного состояния обоих вырывают слова врача:  
\- У вас двойня.  
\- Что, простите? - ошарашены в равной мере оба.  
\- У вас будет не один ребенок, а двое, - повторяет та и разворачивает к ним экран. - Вот видите? Вот один, а вот второй. Поздравляю.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец выдавливает из себя Курогане, вспомнив через минуту о приличиях и поняв, что от мага помощи ждать бесполезно.

В такси оба молчат. Фай до сих пор в таком шоке, что даже не пытается возмутиться или что-то сказать. После УЗИ Курогане забрал папку с рекомендациями и назначениями, и они покинули медкомплекс. Хватит с них на сегодня. К тому же, Фаю сюда еще пять месяцев ездить. Маг смотрит в окно и молчит. Курогане накрывает его руку своей, пальцы Фая вздрагивают, но головы он не поворачивает. Не отталкивает и ладно. Остальное решаемо.

Приехав домой - на ближайшие полгода дом Ведьмы измерений стал и их домом тоже, - оба коротко отвечают на вопросы, успокаивая обеспокоенных детей, и уходят к себе. После целого дня с тестами и анализами Фай голоден и зол. В ушах отдается сердцебиение Курогане, как всегда перед кормлением, когда обостряются вампирские рефлексы. Но теперь Фай наконец-то знает, что сводившее его с ума эхо и словно раздвоение звука, появившееся около недели назад, - не дефект слуха, а он просто слышит сердцебиение двойняшек… Фай пугается, что вообще способен слышать такое, и вонзает клыки в кожу чуть резче, чем собирался. Курогане вздрагивает, и Фай тут же извиняюще ласкает участок кожи между зубами. Кровь насыщает, он старается не жадничать.  
Курогане сидит, прислонившись к стене, поддерживая мага, и успокаивающе гладит его - везде, куда может дотянуться. Фай ерзает у него на коленях, пьет и попутно вылизывает шею, от движений теплого языка на коже хочется разнежиться и будь что будет. Но нельзя. Сначала надо вывести мага на разговор. Наконец Фай заканчивает "ужин" и тщательно зализывает ранки. Постоянные рубцы на запястье провоцируют вопросы, да и меч держать неудобно. Им потребовалось как-то время, чтобы Курогане предложил Фаю пить кровь из шеи, достаточно низко, чтобы проколы не были видны под воротником рубашки.  
\- Фай! - Курогане встряхивает за локти отстраняющегося мага, который, кажется, еще секунда - и потеряет сознание, до того осоловевшим и поплывшим он выглядит.  
\- Я… - начинает тот, потом проводит рукой по волосам и утыкается Курогане в грудь. - Куро-рин, да мне просто страшно! Я… я даже произнести это не могу, а что будет потом?  
\- Все хорошо будет, ну чего ты? Я же здесь.  
\- Уйдешь…  
\- Куда? Ну куда я уйду, а? От тебя и от… от близнецов, - решительно договаривает ниндзя, словно ставит точку. Вот так. Теперь, когда факт озвучен, он становится реальностью. - Ты и дети - это святое. Какой ты все-таки недоверчивый!  
Фай поднимает голову, хочет возмутиться, но Курогане чмокает его в нос.  
\- Но мне ты почему-то веришь.  
И это не вопрос. Маг в ответ лишь требовательно целует, окончательно стаскивает рубашку с плеч, слепо и почти агрессивно шарит ладонями по телу, словно хочет удостовериться, что Курогане не пропадет, не исчезнет из его жизни. Ниндзя вспоминает слова врача, что секс с проникновением может быть опасен для плода, и перехватывает инициативу… Агрессия и желание через боль утвердить существующее положение вещей переплавляются в нежность и ласку. Через пару минут полностью раздетый Фай лежит на постели, Курогане нависает над ним, накрывает собой, скользит вниз по худому гибкому телу, покрывая россыпью поцелуев, надолго останавливается, целуя, вылизывая, лаская языком, прикусывая кожу на животе. Фай тихо хнычет, пытаясь заставить его спуститься ниже, но ниндзя не обращает внимания на понукания. Живот мага давно уже не плоский, как было всегда, а немного выпуклый, у обычных людей такое бывает после того, как они очень плотно поели. Ну да, маг ведь тоже только что поел. Только вот его ужин такого эффекта не дает. Курогане секунду смотрит, потом в голове всплывает мысль о будущей двойне. Так значит...  
Фай приподымается на локтях, разнеженный, с искусанными губами, и смотрит, как Курогане улыбается, что-то шепчет в район его пупка - от теплого дыхания становится щекотно - и наконец-то прикасается губами к головке члена. Маг откидывается на подушку, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. Курогане и делает, лаская его губами и языком. Так откровенно, сильно и в то же время нежно, что возбуждение лишь усиливается. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Фай вскидывается, и на мгновение алый и голубой взгляды встречаются, сцепляются - и оказываются откровеннее слов, позволяя даже не быть, а прочувствовать все то, что остается невысказанным, понять и принять от другого и подарить самому. Курогане сглатывает, Фай мотает головой по подушке и протяжно стонет… Немного придя в себя, он тянет ниндзя наверх, впиваясь в губы собственническим поцелуем, прокусывая нижнюю до крови, словно кровь - та печать, которая соединит их навечно. Помедлив мгновение, Курогане отвечает. В голове крутятся одновременно две мысли: надо быть очень влюбленным или очень возбужденным, чтобы так целоваться после минета, зная, что у партнера твой собственный вкус*; и да, печать, что их скрепляет, - действительно кровь, что смешалась в двойняшках, в их двойняшках. Фай мурчит в поцелуй и с силой трется об него всем телом. Курогане хватает пары движений, чтобы кончить… Очередной поцелуй выходит нежным и полным расслабленной неги.  
\- Все, теперь спать. - Курогане обтирает мага влажным полотенцем, одевает в пижаму (тот ведь до сих пор мерзнет по ночам), надевает пижамные штаны сам и ложится рядом. Фай немедленно закапывает их под два одеяла и прижимается как можно ближе.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Куро-ня.  
\- Спокойной ночи. - Инстинкт самосохранения у Курогане испарился во время оргазма, иначе невозможно объяснить шутливое "отец моих детей", которым он заканчивает пожелание. Пусть и сказанное по-японски. Но Фай уже успел достаточно нахвататься его родного языка, чтобы пусть и с заминкой, но понять смысл. Расплата наступает немедленно, и Курогане охает: - Ну не по ребрам же!  
Месть настигает Фая в виде щекотки, пару минут оба еще возятся, потом засыпают… Хрупкое перемирие достигнуто.

Поход за новой одеждой напоминает спуск в ад. Они специально выбираются по магазинам поздним утром в понедельник, чтобы избежать толпы, Юко напрашивается с ними. Из женского отдела для беременных Фай сбегает через две минуты, прикинувшись, что ему не хватает воздуха. Юко с Курогане выходят через полчаса с одним пакетом. В отделе мужской одежды они уже гораздо спокойнее обзаводятся кучей рубашек и футболок на два-три размера больше, несколькими парами мягких штанов, сидящих как можно ниже на бедрах, пижамами и свободным бельем. Ради подходящего комбинезона им приходится перерыть весь магазин спецодежды, потому что Фай наотрез отказывается даже мерить женский вариант, хотя по размеру тот должен подойти. Причину он объясняет очень тихим шепотом на ухо раздраженному вконец Курогане, и тот соглашается. Два комбинезона для автомехаников прибавляются к покупками. Зайдя по пути в аптеку и загрузившись еще медикаментами, они выходят из торговой аркады, поворачивают на следующем перекрестке и оказываются в тупичке. Надпись на соседней двери полустерта, но за ней скрывается небольшой и весьма уютный магазин традиционной японской одежды. Юко разговаривает с хозяином, невысоким плотным толстячком, потом они возвращаются с десятком различных кимоно. Несколько темных мужских, на которые Курогане сразу же одобрительно кивает. И… Фай втягивает воздух… традиционные женские, для беременных. Юко крепко хватает его чуть повыше локтя.  
\- Вы уж нас простите, моей сестре немного нехорошо, - она отводит мага в сторону и отрицательно качает головой, показывая на часах тридцать минут. Фай стискивает зубы и идет в примерочную со стопкой одежды. Хочется стукнуться головой о стену и заорать, но нельзя. Он уже успел прикинуть, каким будет живот ближе к концу срока и, Юко права, мужская одежда здесь не поможет…  
Ровно через полчаса они покидают магазинчик, прикупив еще четыре кимоно для Фая и два для Курогане. Отойдя так, чтобы их не было видно, Юко поворачивается к мужчинам, складывает руки перед грудью и склоняет голову в традиционном поклоне.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что пришлось назвать тебя моей сестрой. Приношу мои искренние извинения.  
Фай молчит, переваривая услышанное, потом улыбается уголками губ, позволяя клыкам обнажиться.  
\- Извинения приняты, Юко-сан.  
Атмосфера разряжается.  
\- Ах да, Юко-сан, а где ближайшая парикмахерская?  
Будь на месте Фая женщина, Юко отговорила бы от этой затеи, примета плохая, но Курогане лишь успокаивающе кивает. Пускай. Маг все время, сколько они знакомы, плюет на такие вещи и делает все с точностью до наоборот. Потому что эта самая вера в приметы сломала жизнь ему и его брату-близнецу. И больше Фай никогда не позволит ей хозяйничать в своей жизни.  
Через сорок минут волосы мага той же длины, что и были, когда они только начинали путешествие.

Следующие четыре месяца сливаются для Фая в сплошное марево. Соски чешутся и неимоверно чувствительны, Курогане забавляет, что он может кончить только от одного их поглаживания; самому Фаю, наоборот, немного стыдно и неловко. Двойняшки начинают вертеться в животе и понемногу пинаться, такое чувство, что уже не знают, как бы еще отдавить ему почки. Все же внутреннее пространство мужского тела совершенно не приспособлено к тому, что там будут расти и развиваться еще двое. О смещении ему рассказала врач на УЗИ; Фаю, в принципе, все равно на сам факт, с вампирским-то организмом, но вот прямые последствия ему очень не нравятся… И он неимоверно рад, что настоял на покупке мужского комбинезона, в котором, в отличие от женского варианта, есть ширинка.  
Раз в три недели приходится ездить в медкомплекс и убивать там целый день на тесты и анализы. После них Фай обычно злой и голодный, но присутствие Курогане действует на него успокаивающе. Ниндзя знает об этом и ведет себя, как заботливый муж: возвращаясь с работы, приносит Фаю томатный сок, единственное из человеческой еды, что вампир смог пить, часами сидит с ним, положив ладонь на живот, массирует ему спину, разговаривает или мягко ласкает. Сакура и Шаоран ведут себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. В принципе, ничего и впрямь не изменилось, их отношения остались прежними. Он помогает им с домашней работой, выслушивает их рассказы о школе, рассказывает то интересное, что прочитал или узнал сам, немного готовит, если Ватануки слишком занят. Мару и Моро нравится слушать японские сказки, Юко заставляет его читать вслух, настаивая, что ему надо практиковаться в языке, Мокона же не будет с ними вечно. А девочки просто любят устроиться рядом на диване, приложив одно ухо к животу, чтобы чувствовать, как вертятся двойняшки, а вторым слушать его. Курогане, вернувшийся как-то с работы раньше и заставший их так, весь вечер улыбался, а Сакура умилялась. Оба достали Фая за час. Вампирский коготь, проткнувший насквозь стакан и пригвоздивший к столу случайно залетевшую на кухню бабочку, быстро напомнил обоим, что с животом неразлучно связан его хозяин, который бывает далеко не так мил.  
Живот растет, двойняшки активно икают, то хором, то по очереди, Фая немного раздражает такая асинхрония. Курогане же балдеет с этих моментов, обнимает мага, прижимает ладонь к вздрагивающему животу и… Млеет, другого слова для донельзя довольного ниндзя, буквально тискающего его, словно котенка или щенка, Фай придумать не может. Самому ему ощущение от икания двойняшек кажется странным, но через какое-то время он привыкает и даже нежно поглаживает живот, словно хочет успокоить малышей.  
Ходить становится все неудобнее, от размашистой упругой походки пришлось отказаться, а передвигаться медленно маг терпеть не может. А все как сговорились! Сакура и Шаоран с уверениями, что ему надо больше бывать на свежем воздухе, периодически вытаскивают его гулять в ближайший парк. Естественно, белая Мокона, а иногда и черная, идет с ними. В итоге получается немного шумно. Поначалу маг пытается протестовать и отказываться, но долго злиться, когда Сакура умоляюще, а Шаоран укоризненно смотрят, он не может. Сначала все хорошо, просторные рубашки скрывают живот, позволяя магу одеваться самому, но когда это перестает срабатывать, ему приходится просить Юко помочь с верхним кимоно и оби. Ведьма даже не сильно подкалывает его по поводу ситуации.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь, как выглядишь! - она пытается развернуть к зеркалу Фая, одетого в темно-зеленое кимоно, вышитое маленькими золотыми хризантемами, но тот отмахивается.  
\- Даже видеть не хочу! Мне хватает самочувствия!  
Юко почему-то улыбается. Курогане поддерживает идею насчет прогулок, за что расплачивается искусанным в кровь ухом, но не отстает, и Фай уступает, устав спорить. У него и так особо сил нет, чтобы еще тратить их по пустякам. О том, как они выглядят вместе: высокий японец в брюках и рубашке и нечто блондинистое бочкообразное и в кимоно, - Фай старается не думать. Похоже, срабатывает стереотип мышления, по крайней мере, откровенно неприязненных взглядов и открытого рассматривания Фай не ощущает. И то хорошо.  
На шестом месяце просыпается усиленная жажда. Фай сдерживается, как может, и отказывается нарушать договоренность, пьет раз в пару дней, но крови все равно хочется. И, он с удивлением понимает, можно и чужой. Мысль пугает. Фай никогда не задумывался над тем, передается ли вампиризм вот так, по наследству, но ему бы очень этого не хотелось. Если уж Курогане отказался от шанса иметь нормальную семью, то пусть хоть дети будут нормальными. Он разговаривает с Юко. Та не знает, но обещает связаться с Камуи. Близнецов-вампиров носит где-то далеко, и через неделю зацикленный на этой мысли Фай просит Курогане отвести его в храм.  
\- Но зачем? - Курогане удивлен. - Это ведь не твоя... религия, и не твои боги.  
\- А больше некому, - грустно улыбается маг.  
Что-то в глубине голубого взгляда и то, каким потерянным и несчастным выглядит Фай, заставляет Курогане выполнить просьбу и не задавать лишних вопросов. Потом расскажет, если сочтет нужным.  
Помимо вечного голода у мага болит голова. Домочадцы Юко ходят на цыпочках. Вампир с головной болью - это не фунт изюма. А Фай лежит на диване в гостиной, смотрит, как Юко складывает журавликов, и слушает про чужие сны.  
С конца седьмого месяца двойняшки усиленно пинаются. Фай ходит исключительно вдоль стен, одну руку постоянно держа на животе. Одеться самому нереально. Курогане стискивает зубы и помогает перед уходом на работу, но сбегает после получаса ядовитых придирок. Фай до сих пор не понимает, как он еще его терпит. Магу все время хочется спать. А еще убить окружающих с их беспокойством за него, шумом, идиотскими вопросами и сочувствующими взглядами. Фай настолько замотался и привык к периодически замирающему организму, когда дыхание перехватывает и шевеление в животе замирает, что совершенно пропускает момент, когда это состояние задерживается дольше обычного, а ставшее уже привычным сердцебиение двойняшек на какое-то мгновение совершенно пропадает из шумового фона, который улавливает чуткий вампирский слух. Лишь выпавшая из рук чашка, побелевшие пальцы, с силой вцепившиеся в столешницу, и вопрос Ватануки, что с ним, заставляют его прислушаться к собственному телу. Последнее, что он помнит перед тем, как потерять сознание от резкой боли, с которой не справляется даже вампирская невосприимчивость, - это сидящая рядом Юко, одновременно диктующая водителю адрес кламповского медкомплекса и звонящая кому-то по мобильному телефону.

Эпилог  
\- Отоу-сан, пап, мы правда завтра едем в океанариум?! - мальчик влетает в кухню маленьким светловолосым торнадо и выпаливает вопрос.  
\- Кёя, - смеется Фай, аккуратно хлопая между лопаток подавившегося Курогане, - если ты будешь так задавать вопросы, то ни до какого океанариума мы просто не доедем.  
\- Но пап, - подключается к брату Рю, - вы обещали, что мы съездим туда до начала учебного года, а осталось-то всего ничего!  
Оба взрослых смеются, глядя на две возмущенные мордашки.  
\- Рю, Кёя, они шутят, - приходит на помощь братьям Сакура, заканчивающая упаковывать еду в корзину для пикников. - Поедете вы завтра в океанариум, не волнуйтесь. Когда это они не держали обещание, а? - Дружное "никогда" служит ей ответом, и девушка улыбается. - Ну вот видите.  
\- Сакура-чан, а ты поедешь с нами? - Рю моментально делает щенячьи глазки.  
\- Нэ-чан, поедешь? - Кёя не отстает от брата, даром что близнецы.  
Фай хохочет в голос.  
\- Слушайте, пожалейте Сакуру-чан! Вы ее видите всю неделю, дайте ей отдохнуть, наконец!  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, но я не поеду, - качает головой Сакура. - У нас с Шаоран-куном другие планы.  
\- А, опять в пустыню едете? - близнецы переглядываются между собой. В пустыне они были пару раз, им там скучно, а гонять по каньонам можно будет еще только через шесть лет. Море и города им нравятся больше.  
\- Именно. Фай-сан, вы точно завтра справитесь в ресторане без меня? - девушка с сомнением смотрит на мага.  
\- Справимся, Джино с радостью покомандует там весь день, я уже предупредил, что меня тоже не будет. Не волнуйся и передавай привет Шаоран-куну от всех нас, мы по нему скучаем, - Фай притягивает к себе и целует в лоб бывшую принцессу страны Клоу, а ныне студентку второго курса Кулинарной академии и совладелицу ресторана "Четырехлистный клевер". - К тому же, ты вернешься в понедельник. Как мы только вам еще не надоели?  
\- Не надоели, - улыбается девушка в ответ. - Нам нравится.  
Разговор о том, что она и Шаоран вполне могут жить отдельно, если хотят, периодически всплывает, но пока что оба отказываются, решив подождать осени. Шаорану, вечному путешественнику по жизни, нравится возвращаться в дом, полный народа. Да и разъезжаться, после стольких лет, прожитых вместе, немного странно и, чего уж там, страшновато, потому что они вшестером уже давно одна семья. Сакура мысленно произносит это "вшестером" еще раз, словно пробует на вкус. Семь лет прошло, а все равно воспринимается как чудо, ну надо же. Чудо в двух экземплярах сует любопытный нос в ее сумку. Намерились покопаться там, ага, размечтались! Девушка кивает Фаю, прощается с Курогане, близнецы подхватывают корзину с едой и сумку и троица выходит во двор, грузить багажник и прощаться. У Шаорана, равно как и у всего второго курса археологического факультета, все лето практика в пустыне на раскопках, и Сакура летает к нему каждые выходные.  
\- Ками-сама, тихо-то как! - Фай ставит грязные тарелки в посудомоечную машину.  
\- Угу, непривычно даже, - соглашается Курогане.  
Маг подходит к нему со спины, ставит локти на плечи, скрещивает ладони на черноволосой макушке и кладет на них подбородок.  
\- Куро-ня уже успел привыкнуть к вечному шуму?  
\- У нас вся жизнь - сплошной шум и непредвиденные ситуации. Была.  
\- Ну почему была? Она и сейчас такая, - Фай ерошит волосы под пальцами. - Только в меньшей степени. Не жалеешь?  
\- О чем? - Курогане задирает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх. - Нет. И никогда не пожалею, я ведь уже говорил.  
Оба знают причину. Миг, когда Фай увидел близнецов, он не забудет никогда. И состояние полного обалдения. Потому что они оказались одновременно и похожи, и непохожи друг на друга и на них. Черты лиц были словно отражение в зеркале, но у Кёи был белый пух на голове и будущая черная прядь в челке, у Рю наоборот, светлое на темном. Фай на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнил, как они пахли после рождения: им, немного Курогане, и фоном к этому примешивался запах крови, но не по отдельности, как он воспринимает их с Курогане, а перемешанный, новый, не дурманящий, а наоборот, приводящий мысли в порядок. Правильный. Единственная мысль тогда была похожа на вспышку молнии. "Так вот как пахнет счастье". Его счастье. Васильковые в первый месяц глаза у обоих малышей превратились в карие, словно нечто среднее между их красным и голубым цветом. Еще была обида, что Курогане даже не посоветовался с ним по поводу имен, но быстро выяснилось, что имена выбирала Юко, это и была та цена, которую Курогане заплатил.  
Ниндзя вспоминает то облегчение, которое испытал, когда Фай сказал, что близнецы обычные люди, а не вампиры, как он подсознательно опасался все время. И собственное "Спасибо", сказанное долгим выдохом, потому что больше ни на что сил уже не было, такое было облегчение сидеть у кровати мага, держать его за руку и знать, что все позади.  
Потом был последний переезд, сюда, в Пиффл, потому что Курогане хотел спокойной жизни, без исследователей кламповского медкомплекса, желающих на их случае получить какую-то престижную премию. Как оказалось, Юко посчитала им свою Японию за очередной мир в череде путешествий, поскольку временем пребывания в каждом они не были ограничены. Изначально, когда Курогане договаривался с Юко, речь шла об одном ребенке, а ведьма назвала обоих, поэтому второе имя стало авансом за выбор Пиффла в качестве следующего - последнего - мира. Мокона прожила с ними год, пока они не выучили язык, работая в качестве живой плюшевой игрушки для близнецов, и вернулась к Юко. Местная Томойо быстро забрала Курогане работать к себе в корпорацию. Фай, оклемавшись и решив все проблемы с домом, няней для близнецов и учебой Сакуры и Шаорана, вспомнил Ото и открыл собственный ресторан, взяв ссуду у Томойо. Сакура, помогавшая ему, два года назад стала полноправным совладельцем "Клевера". Шаоран с головой ушел в любимую археологию, ему нравится учиться и заниматься раскопками, а бывшая уже принцесса спокойно ждет его и вот так ездит к нему на выходные...  
Из воспоминаний обоих вырывает вопрос близнецов:  
\- Так мы едем, да?  
\- Едем, едем, - откликается Курогане, быстро целует запястье Фая и встает.  
Близнецы получают по стакану молока на ночь и строгое "Марш спать! А то завтра не встанете. И никаких боев подушками, приду - проверю!" и под нестройное "Хай, отоу-сан!" несутся наверх.  
\- Как они тебя слушаются, - мягко подкалывает его Фай, ставя чашки в сушилку.  
\- Меня все в этом дурдоме слушаются, - отвечает Курогане, останавливается за его спиной, обнимает и осторожно скользит руками под рубашку.  
Фай закрывает глаза и откидывается назад. Полоска кожи вокруг давно затянувшегося тонкого шрама на животе так и осталась очень чувствительной, и Курогане это нравится. Через пару минут ниндзя закидывает тихо хихикающего Фая себе на плечо и идет наверх. "Дурдом и есть, - думает Фай, плавясь под горячим руками, ласкающими его, - но хороший. Дома-аа-ашний". И уже гораздо позже, когда оба раскидываются на постели, взмокшие, обессиленные, но довольные и удовлетворенные, Курогане вылизывает ухо Фая и шепчет между поцелуями:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Тебе.  
\- За дурдом?  
\- Ага.

**Author's Note:**

> *мысль про поцелуи после минета принадлежит Chisako


End file.
